Betrothed
by not a tenshi
Summary: Requested by Awesome D.T. High school. LenXMiku. What happens when the Head of the Disciplinary Committee and the School Troublemaker wakes up in the same bed?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Betrothed

**Pairing****s****:** Kagamine Len/Hatsune Miku (Major), Hatsune Mikuo/Akita Neru (Minor)

**Categor****ies****:** Teen Romance, Humor, Slice-of-Life, Drama, School Life

**Setting:** Modern Japan. High school. (I'm writing this based on all the shoujo mangas I've read hahaha. And that is why I need help because I'm more a shounen manga reader nowadays.)

**S****tory Summary****:** Hatsune Miku, Head of the school's Disciplinary Committee, suffers humongous headaches from the school's top troublemaker, bad boy, and undeniably childhood friend Kagamine Len as if it was his life goal to ruin her life. One morning, she wakes up in a foreign bedroom, half-naked, with no memories of what happened last night, and right beside her is the last person on Earth she ever imagined herself waking up next to and falling in love with.

**Rating:** T/NC-13 for mild adult themes (read the first chapter and figure it out for yourself *wink*), the love-hate relationship between the two main characters cliche, use of shoujo manga/anime stereotypes, mandatory fluff, occasional use of moe/fanservice (not that much though), and minor violence (you'll find out).

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid and its characters are the property of Yamaha Corporation. This fan fiction is made for fun of both the readers and the writer, not for profit. No copyright infringement is not intended.

**Additional Notes:  
**1.) This story is requested by Awesome D.T. with a hell lot of prompts that may have (?) given me a headache. I hope this lives up to your expectations. If not, well... *sulks at the corner*  
2.) Special thanks to a friend of mine whom we shall call Shiro-chan (because she doesn't have a fan fiction account), she beta-read this chapter for me and gave me support. (I hope to God she doesn't find this here, haha! That sounded kinda tsundere, lol.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Go back to sleep, love.**

* * *

Trouble. They were in trouble. Very big trouble.

Miku was called and was brought to an office. This place with its luxurious interior design was a place for work, official business. Judging from the heaviness that settled in the air, whatever reason they were called here was something dire, something big, and one that will change their lives.

To Miku's right, Len slacked on a chair identical to the one she sat on. Though he tried to conceal it, she was certain that the male was as restless, nervous, and eager for whatever this is about to quickly end as she was. So far, they had been waiting for what felt like an hour, when in reality it had only been ten-something minutes.

The doorknob turned, their attention snapping at the door swinging open, Len's parents entering behind it as expected. This was their office after all. However, what befuddled Miku was the presence of her parents alongside the Kagamine couple. Was the situation _that _bad that they needed her parent's presence?

The adults bowed, shared small talk, the pleasantries. Each couple brought a file with them, a sleek kind of folder, meaning the conclusion of this meeting would end up in the vaults. It was that important, it seemed. Miku had a hunch, a wee thing that seemed to have called and required adult attention, but she was not quick to assume. She patiently waited for the adults to finish their ceremonials.

"I believe all the paperwork are discussed and settled with," Miku's father said, marking the start of whatever business they would be dealing with today.

"Yes, yes," said Miku's father, nodding with each 'yes'. "All that's left are the children."

_The children? _Miku thought.

"What are you saying, father?" Len voiced out. "Why is _she _here?"

Miku was just as displeased as he was, having to spend an eternity (read: thirteen minutes) with _him _in the same room. Alone.

"You and Miku-san were summoned to seal a deal," Len's father answered.

"Just business. You have plenty of time before it happens anyway. No need to fret," Miku's father followed. His words and eerily calm smile were reassuring. His tone, however, was dark, like something of a threat.

"Especially after the way you two have acted very recently," Len's father reasoned. Unlike Miku's father, the other elder man remained stoic, unreadable.

"I must say," Len's mother commented."I expected better from the both of you, especially you Len."Being the older one between you two." She gave her son a scolding look.

The young male appeared confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, eying the adults to and fro at both parties, expecting an answer.

Miku, who remained diligently silent, watched the exchange, waiting for the elders to 'drop the bomb' already, metaphorically speaking. All of this beating around the bush was only making her anxious.

"Oh, don't play innocent, Len-kun," the girl's mother said sweetly. She didn't appear as stern as the other adults. "We all know what...occurred between you two." Beside her, her husband's impassive face shadowed. On the other hand, Len's mother shook her head while his father just blinked.

_Occurred? My mother can't possibly be talking about...? No, that's—no._Miku wanted to scream like a spoiled little brat but all she did was gape at her mother. _Was she talking about what happened with me and Len this morning?_

Len seemed to be on the same track as her. "Rin...That little tattle tale told them..." she heard him growl through clenched teeth.

Miku gulped. "You mean, you knew we...?"

She didn't need to finish the question: the answer was clear on their faces.

Yes, they knew, it said. And, from what Len was brooding about, they heard it from his sister, Rin.

They were in so much trouble.

"So, you called us here to..." Miku asked tentatively.

"To get the both of you married of course," her mother answered. She was the only one who looked pleased at all this.

Len forgot about his brooding. His head snapped up from glaring at the floor to gawk Miku's mother.

"What?!" Miku exclaimed. She tried control her tone, a proper lady does not shout at her parents. That would be disrespectful. She ended up sounding pitch-y though.

"We can't!" Len cried in protest. "Because–"

"But I hate him!"

"–I hate her!"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Earlier this morning..._

_– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –_

Little birds sang on the trees, some of them flying in the morning air. The sun was shining, spilling through the windows. Miku yawned as she stretched her limbs on the bed. Propping herself up on her elbows, she absentmindedly wiped away the sleep from her eyes and that's when she noticed something was not quite right.

First of all, this was not her room. Second, this was not her bed. Third, and most important of all: she was naked.

Well, except for her underwear. She still wore her underwear, thank Kami.

But that made her semi-naked.

Her eyes widening, she scrambled for the sheets to cover herself up. _Where am I? _She looked around the unfamiliar room, her heart beating faster by the minute in uncertainty. She tugged the sheets harder and that's when she made her fourth discovery.

Right next to her, under the same covers she hid herself in was the boy she hated most in the universe: Len.

And Len was naked.

Well...she wasn't sure he was fully naked, but she didn't dare peek under the blankets to find out.

The boy was on his stomach, his angelic sleeping face made her reminiscent of what other folks say that people look different when they're asleep because he was anything _but _an angel when awake. His hair was a mess, bound by his lame ponytail. He might have forgotten taking it off before going to sleep, resulting to his even lamer hair. Anyway, it wasn't important becausethe boy _moved. _

His arm flew up and slammed on her blanket-covered stomach. As her back hit the bed, the boy pulled her closer to him, closer and closer, in his arms.

Miku squirmed, clutching the dear sheets to her chest like it was her lifeline. She scooted away from him but Len was persistent. His hold growing stronger, he snuggled her harder against him. Soon, she felt her back make contact with his warm naked chest and she shivered in disgust. Repulsed by his warm skin, she squirmed more violently, wanting no more than to get away from his sleep-induced evil clutches.

_Get off me!_

Len, the evil indeterminably-naked boy, was still sound asleep, showing no signs of being bothered by Miku's thrashing. He merely propped up his leg around her, embracing her tighter like she was some huge teddy-bear. It was then that she felt it.

His...down there...um...on her butt...she felt it...on her...

"Eek!"

At least, now, she knew he was also wearing underwear.

But it was his...

Burying his nose in her hair, Len moaned. Miku felt the sound vibrate against her back and, making her skin crawl. "Go back to sleep, love," he grumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep. "Ugh, it's so hot," he muttered, tugging down the sheets covering him and Miku using his feet and leaving them skin bare.

Miku wiggled out an arm and slapped the one wrapped around her. "Len, let me go, you jerk!"

Len didn't answer. Miku had a suspicion he choose to ignore her, feigning sleep.

_Well, not anymore, _she thought as she continued squirming vehemently once more to free herself from his evil cuddling.

"Stop it," he commanded.

If only, Miku thrashed harder, forceful enough to make the bed to bounce up and down and shake Len awake.

It did its trick. Groaning, annoyed at the disruption, Len stirred, his tight grip around the female loosening up. By her success, Miku was pleased and was about to scramble away when in one swift move, the boy pinned her down, trapping her under his weight.

So much for escaping.

"Get off!" Miku demanded, slapping him again and again. Her arms reached everywhere they could to inflict pain. Slap! Slap! Slap! She was not above kneeing him...there...but her legs were also trapped. Thus, she can only rely on attack by palms. "_Get off, __pervert__!_"

Slap by slap by slap, Len's features morphed from half-dead to wide awake and pissed. Huffing in irritation, he grabbed her wrists and seized them together at the top of her head. But Miku was unstoppable, her arms swung around, her elbow aiming for his face. "Stop fidgeting," he ordered.

First, legs. Now, hands. "No! Get off of me! This is sexual harassment!" Miku screamed, protesting loud enough to shatter Len's eardrums. He cringed.

Recovering quickly, the boy leaned down, closing the already suffocating small distance between their faces. He angled his head, his lips aligned with hers. "Yes. _Loud_," he uttered in a low tone. "You were loud last night."

That should have been sexy, but all Miku could think about was Len's unpleasant warm breath sullying her lips. "What?!" she shrieked in horror. "What do you mean last night?! And let me go!"

"Yes, last night," Len purred. "Last night, you screamed _so _loud, much, much louder than that. You could do better, Miku," he goaded as he eyed her like sweet succulent candy. "You can't get enough of me." He grinned widely.

Miku felt like vomiting, the thought of mucking his face green with her puke delighting her. She pressed her head against the pillow, anything to regain personal space. "What do you mean?! What happened last night?!" she exclaimed.

Len lifted his head to shake it in disbelief. Whatever, Miku was just glad his disgusting face was far away from hers and she could breathe oxygen now. "Really, Miku...You don't remember?" he said, pretending to look hurt.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. _What is he talking about? __What happened __last night?_

Then, it came to her.

Waking up in the same bed... Both of them half-naked... Miku had no memories of the previous night but Len seemed to remember all of it as clear as glass. These facts could only arrive to one conclusion.

They _did it _last night. Did. The. Deed. Most of all, she had done _it_ with this icky smug-faced banana head whom she never, in a million years, imagined doing _it_ with.

She must have been very, very, very drunk out of her wits for them to come to this—no—both of them must have been very, very, very drunk.

First, Miku felt nauseated, mortified from the mere thought of _it _with this guy; but as the thought of their supposed intimacy sunk in, she felt abashed, shy, and felt it warm her face. She couldn't hyperventilate with Len's weight on her, but she wanted to hyperventilate.

Most of all, she wanted to wake up and believe that this is all just a dream. A bad, bad dream.

"No...no, no, no... Did you mean we–? No, that can't be possible. We _hate _each other!"

"Really? Because I was sure you were saying other things like: "_Oh, Len! I love you~! Yes, oh~!"_" he argued, mimicking a sensual girly voice. "And I was saying: _"Really? Miku, ugh, you love me? Hn__gh__, you're so tig..."_

His words died in throat, deflated, like a balloon, when the door swung wide open. Surprised, their heads instantly snapped facing their intruder.

"Len, don't be so noisy," Rin, Len's sister, whined. She was still in her pajamas, yawning, eyes closed. "Yeah, pipe down people are trying to sleep across the hall, okay..." Her lids flew open.

This was very, very, very awkward. It did not help that Len was on top of Miku, that both of them were only clad in their underwear, and that his sister just saw them in said position. From Rin's perspective, the couple appeared to be engaging in some sort of adult foreplay.

Rin's eyes looked like they were going to fall off.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt—continue." And Rin slammed the door shut.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Rate and review! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. No flames! Suggestions?... Questions?... Feedback? If you spot any errors that may have escaped my eye, do tell. _(:_  
_

_To Awesome D.T, I'm sorry if it got too long hehehe._

_Thanks for reading! x_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hello, reader-san! After being in a comatose for 2 year, chapter 2's finally here! Yay? To be honest, I'm pretty nervous about this chapter. I just hope I delivered it in the same tone as I did in the first chapter. I reread this one a handful of times and I kinda got...lazy towards the end. I just figured what the hell and left some bugging details unchanged because I really wanted to post this one today. I'm also sorry Xinfinity._

_The next chapter's a work in progress. I'll try to finish it in one or two weeks (but I learned to not have faith in that, lol). I'm seriously setting goals and prioritizing my stories instead of slacking off so...I need to stop rambling! I promise I'll keep the A/Ns to minimum next time. _

_Enjoy! :) x_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hello, lover**

* * *

The high sunlit clouds provided little shade for the morning. Sunlight spilled through them, bathing the whole campus in its warm glow. Inside the school buildings, the white-walled hallways buzzed with lively high-school students. Some of them took their leisure time walking to their respective homerooms, others chatting up with their friends, while some dashed off to somewhere. It marked the start of a typical day for an average student.

For the disciplinary committee, their customary rounds was accomplished around this time of the morning. Arriving early was a necessity to finish their tasks before the morning bell rang. Being the perfectionist that Hatsune Miku is, arriving an hour early was pretty normal. It was only 8 o'clock yet the disciplinary committee head's rounds were almost done, even when she shouldered the task of three members.

_"That's really too much of us to ask of you," the other members protested._

_"No, really. It's fine," Miku insisted._

_Sighing in defeat, they eventually caved, much to her delight. They deserved some time off, to arrive a bit late as your average high-school student would, she thought._

"Hatsune-san!" a feminine voiced called from behind. Looking over, Miku saw a white-haired female jogging to catch up with her. She reduced her pace to greet the said girl. Up close, the young woman stood a few centimeters taller than Miku.

"Good morning. I was hoping to see you. Did you just come in, Yowane-san?" greeted the shorter female, smiling politely.

Yowane, the white-haired female, curtly nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, what brings the disciplinary committee head around these part of the halls? Is this about Yuu, Kyo, and Wil?"

Yowane Haku was a female classroom representative and was also in the same year as Miku. Every month, the school's student council would supervise a meeting to plan for upcoming school festivals. As the disciplinary committee's head, Miku was required to attend as well. Being in the same year, they often sat next to each other. It gained Miku another friendly face in the hallway.

"I'm not sure," answered Miku. "Mayu-chan has the chart, but I think I saw a Kyo there before."

On cue, a girl shorter than Miku popped up beside her, holding a wooden chart. Among the disciplinary committee's members, the petite girl was the only one whose resolution to accompany Miku quite unyielding, arriving slightly early than the committee head herself. "Gooood morning, Yowane-san!" Mayu chirped.

"Good morning to you too, Tachibana-san," Haku replied.

The bubbly girl proceeded to scan the chart, her pale blonde hair framing around her dainty face as she did. Along with her child-like face, she had a sweet voice and appeared quite young for a high-school student. Despite being in the same year as Miku and Haku, Tachibana Mayu was often mistaken for a middle-school student, but she was not in the disciplinary committee for nothing. "Let's see, for 2-C we have…Yuu, Kyo, and Wil."

Miku turned to Haku with a pleading look. "Yowane-san, can you call them for us, please? I'm not…familiar with them," said Miku. After all, even after familiarizing herself with each name in the student registry (one of the privileges of being disciplinary committee head), putting a face together with a name and memorizing _all_ of them was impossible. Aside from her peers from her homeroom and club, the student council, and the committee, she was unfamiliar with most of the names on the chart. Thankfully, no name she knew appeared on the chart so far.

_Except for one._

"Sure. Wait here," said Haku, nodding in understanding. She disappeared from the hallway to her classroom, which was just beside them, her long hair kept in a low ponytail flowing behind her. Not long after, three tough-looking males appeared looking cross, with Haku trailing just behind them.

After mouthing a thanks to the white-haired female, Miku got straight to business, clearing her throat as she put her arms behind her. "Takahashi Yuu, Suzuki Kyo, and Sato Wil, you three have been reported to have missed five consecutive days of _o-soji_; exhibited rude behavior towards your homeroom _sensei_; and, disrespected your male class prefect, Yamamoto Yuma, when given warning. Therefore, as decided by the disciplinary committee, with the approval of the student council secretary, you three are subjected to forty hours of cleaning as your class representatives see fit. You are required to accomplish these hours only after your classes or during the weekends with the supervision of at least one class representative and faculty member with prior approval. Any questions you may have can be answered by Yowane-san or Yamamato-san."

Taking a deep breath after such a long explanation, Miku finally handed out their timecards before the three fellows could register what occurred.

They did not look pleased when they did. If you squinted, you might see a dark aura emanating from the three.

"This is rubbish!" one of them exclaimed upon receiving their card.

"Why do we have to follow you, eh?" threatened another, looming over Miku.

"Just because you're the disciplinary committee we have to kiss your ass or something?!" sneered one male with eyes full of venom.

The chatter in the hallway died down, the air tense. Nearby spectators listened in. All eyes were on their group, especially Miku.

Behind them, near the classroom door, the white-haired class representative was already quivering behind the boys, obviously terrified of the exchange. Her mind reeled with thoughts like: What should I do? How am I supposed to survive forty hours with them? I can't do this alone. I hope Yamamoto-san is strong enough for the both of us. So scary…

To Miku's left, Mayu looked just as livid as the young men. Never mind that she didn't even reach past their shoulders, her eyes were glowering with fury.  
Miku, who was quiet for a moment, put her a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, who broke her glare to glance at the taller girl. Miku's features remained impassive, gentle even, making Mayu forget her rage in the first place. Seeing the disciplinary committee head unfazed by their intimidation tactics calmed her down.

"Now, now, you don't want to make that fifty, do you?" Miku finally said, her voice as calm as her features.

The statement, though placid, completely unnerved the three daunting male, all of them looking stubbornly to the side, easing some of the tension.

"I thought so."

She took a step closer to the three, her hands reaching out to the tallest male, the one in the middle of the group. He winced, waiting for the blow.

"And please wear your uniform properly," Miku added, buttoning up his shirt. She moved to fix the necktie and the collar of the other two males.

Haku, and other spectators who seemed to have gathered around the hallway, gaped in shock. Not only did Miku approach the delinquents (judging by their demeanor, _obviously_), but she also touched them!

"_Did she have a death wish?_" They all seemed to think that.

The three male stood speechless, nodding in response. One second they were menacing, the next, they appeared timid, blushing even.

Satisfied by their compliance, Miku smiled. Her smile radiated to the males and turned their faces pink to red.

Stepping back, Miku noticed their gathered audience and suddenly felt self-conscious, fussing about. She did not intend to create a scene; she was just doing her job. Attracting a crowd who looked eager to watch a brawl start was the last thing a member of the disciplinary committee, or, moreover, its head, wanted. "Er… Ah… Sorry, everyone! Please go on your usual day. It's no what it looks like! I'm sorry!" apologized the female, bowing to each passerby. This is so embarrassing, she thought.

After the students thinned out, she then apologized to the three males. She had not intended to embarrass them, she stated.

After bidding Haku goodbye, who then awkwardly approached the three blushing males, the two members of the disciplinary committee proceeded along the hallway to complete their round, the crowd parting as Miku walked, a humming Mayu trailing behind her. Whispers resonated in the air.

"Did you see how tough they looked?!"

"I don't know if I could stand up to them the way she did."

"She didn't even look scared."

"She never ceases to amaze me."

"That's the disciplinary head for you."

Miku tried to ignore the gossiping and failed. She picked on her uniform in an attempt to relieve her unease.

When she was fairly new to the disciplinary committee, doing her morning rounds made her feel uncomfortable. Passing through nameless faces left her cognizant, especially with herself, adding the fact that she tended to overthink. Her head was always hung low, shielding her face from their blatant stares. It was among the reasons why she comes to school so early. It was a good thing she always made her rounds with company, making the experience somewhat bearable.

"Miku-chan," called a sweet voice, pulling out the girl in deep thought. "Ignore them."

Miku timidly smiled as a form of thanks. She was glad for Mayu's stubbornness. If she had not pressed on accompanying her, she would not have finished her job. Speaking of…

"Are we almost finished?" Miku asked.

From the corner of her eyes, Mayu looked coyly sideward. "Er, yeah. We have one page left," she answered.

"How many more?" implored Miku.

"Um…just one," responded Mayu.

Just one more and Miku can finally run off to hide in her homeroom. "Thank goodness. Where to?"

Mayu made a weird facial expression. "Hehe~ I was hoping you wouldn't ask…"

"Why?" Miku asked.

Though she had a feeling…

"Let me take care of this one, Miku-chan," Mayu suggested, hiding the chart behind her back.

"Let me see the chart, Mayu-chan."

"But, Miku—"

"Let me see the chart," Miku pressed with a determined stare.

Sighing in defeat, Mayu handed the chart over. Miku flipped the pages to find the last one, her eyes skimming thoroughly over it. A list of offenses were lined up under 2-B to one _particular_ name. She should have known, she thought. Her lips were pursed in chastise, shaking her head, failing to notice a figure silently approaching her.

"WOW THAT SURE IS A NUMBER!"

Miku screeched, startled by the sudden presence behind her. She turned around, distancing herself from whoever scared her socks off. The chart was pressed tightly to her heaving chest as she willed her heart rate to calm down. Aquamarine eyes then narrowed upon recognizing the offender.

A perfectly glorious smirk was the first thing that assaulted her. His striking navy blue eyes were alight with mischief. The smug-faced jerk did not appear in the slightest bit guilty, as if he did it on purpose. Knowing Kagamine Len, he probably did.

"Where—How—? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Miku shrieked at the top of her lungs, drawing attention of the surrounding students.

"Naw, why can't you just admit that seeing me makes your heart race?" Len retorted mockingly.

A memory of his bare chest flashed in her mind, her own brain betraying her. "A-as if I would ever in a million years find you attractive!" Miku exclaimed, her face red with fury. She was riled up. She was not blushing. No.

The naughtiness in his eyes vanished, replaced by something indiscernible as they narrowed. Len leaned forward, close enough that his golden bangs brushed over hers. "Do you really wanna go there, _love_?" he goaded, his tone reminding Miku of that fateful morning.

Warm, repulsive chest.

Angelic, sluggish face.

Semi-naked cuddling.

His weight pining her down.

More images flashed in her traitorous mind. In a loss for words, she defiantly met his stare.

"Get away from my Miku-chama!" cried Mayu, pulling her Miku-chama away.

Leaning back, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at the little female, quite surprised. There were only a handful of people who approached him, let alone give him a murderous stare. "Are you lost, midget? This is not an elementary school," Len jeered.

Mayu, on the other hand, looked ready to pounce.

A few students started circling around the trio. They were attracting attention. Miku decided to get it over with.

Calming Mayu by brushing her blonde head, Miku stepped closer to Len, near enough for him to hear her whisper. "Let's just get this over with, Kagamine," she hissed, shoving his timecard to his chest.

"Your dog is cute. Well-trained," the smug-faced jerk mused.

Rolling her eyes, Miku decided to ignore the comment. The faster she could finish her task, the less she had to endure his presence. "You're to report to the disciplinary committee after school to receive the consequences of your disobedience. I imagine you already know what you did, so I'm not wasting another second with you here." Without so much as a goodbye, Miku grabbed Mayu's hand and turned on her heel.

After Miku reached a certain distance, Len's smirk faded. He looked around the nosy spectators and glared daggers at them, causing them to flee.

She really doesn't remember a thing…he thought, staring at the piece of paper.

* * *

"Alright, that's the last of my report," Miku said, looking over at each member of the disciplinary committee. "Are there any more concerns?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then, the meeting is adjourned."

A male with blazing red hair pushed against the table. "I'll be going first. I promised Yuma I'll help him with training the _kouhai_ as soon as the meeting's finished," said the redhead as he shoved his stuff in his bag.

"Sure, Ted-san. Good luck with the practice!" said Miku.

"Thanks, Miku-san. Let me know if something comes up," Ted replied as he approached the door. "See you around, guys!"

Next to his vacated seat sat a girl with short chocolate-colored hair. "That was a quick one!" she said, stretching her arms.

"Well, there was not much to discuss this week," replied by another disciplinary committee member who sat across the brunette. A now sleeping brunette.

"All thanks to our great Miku-chama!" squealed Mayu, who sat beside Miku. "She did the most of the rounds this week, of course. I was with her almost most of the time. She's so awesome!" Mayu practically crooned, wiggling in her seat with glee.

At least once a week, the disciplinary committee members assembles after class to discuss about the school's current status regarding the violations, delinquency, and their corresponding corrective actions. The head, as the committee's representative, convenes with the student council—comprised of seniors, mostly—by attending their meetings. The disciplinary committee acts as a lower branch of the student council to assist in promulgating the school's rules and regulation. A long time ago, the committee was just another seat in the council. However, over the years, the troublemakers became too problematic. The seniors who were part of the council experienced a tough time juggling their academics, their extracurricular activities and their preparations for entrance examinations. When this resulted to the decline in the academic performance of the student council members, the school faculty decided to intervene. They established a separate committee to handle school policy affairs, which would be comprised of juniors, upon observing that this contributed to the majority of their workload. Thus, the disciplinary committee was born.

Saying that Hatsune Miku liked following rules was an understatement—she _loved_ them. It was the main reason she enlisted in the committee. Working with them was such a breeze.

Becoming its head, its representative, was unexpected. It was a huge honor for her so she promised to give it her all.

Not only that, joining the committee was one of the greatest decisions she ever made. Within weeks of joining, the members came to be her friends. Not only were they nice people, they were also studious, diligent and dependable.

A male voice chuckled. "Oi, Mayu-san, you're making Miku-san blush."

"Really?! That's so cute!" gushed Mayu.

Piko shook his head lightly, giving Miku a look which said…

"_Will you be mine?_"

Wait, it was Miku's delusions speaking. Warmth flooded her cheeks.

He just looked at you, Miku. Get a hold of yourself!

"OHMYGOD MIKU-CHAMA'S BLUSHING!~~"

Utatane Piko has been Miku's crush ever since freshman year. It started out rather innocent. He forgot his eraser. She offered—or stuttered—her eraser to him. As she was handing it over, their fingertips touched. The eraser fell on the floor, both of them stunned.

It was a special moment for Miku.

The door slid open, turning heads of each person in the room (except for the snoozing girl).

Miku was grateful for the interruption.

A male student peeked in, his eyes hovering on each person in the room. "Excuse me, is Meiko h—OI!" the boy said, dashing in without invitation, and grabbed the brunette's sleeve, who was currently napping.

"Five more minutes," the girl sluggishly mumbled.

Sakine Meiko was a brown-haired, brown-eyed beauty who loved napping. As evidence, she spends the majority of her day sleeping, may it be during homeroom, lunch, between classes, or during afternoon classes. There were times when she'd fall asleep in the middle of a committee meeting, who will then be nudged awake by Ted, Piko or Mayu. Other than the disciplinary committee, the female attended the chess club, or, rather, slept in it. Miku once asked Meiko why she joined the chess club among all the other clubs she tried. The brown-eyed girl replied that she liked having to do something as minimal as possible. "Such as beating some kid with four moves", she said.

Despite her behavior, she landed the third spot in the midterm examinations.

"No! You're helping us train and you're going to beat each and every one of us—"

"I don't wanna!" Meiko whined.

"—Or you're out of the club."

The threat served its purpose. Meiko immediately perked up. "Oh, well, my lovelies," she said, standing up as she feigned dramatics. "I did my best to stay here with my beloved friends but duty calls! Ta-tah, my loves!" With that, she left, closing the door behind them. This left Miku, Mayu, and Piko the only people in the room.

"Every time," Piko said, looking well-amused.

"Yeah," said Miku, giggling.

Not long after, the door once again slid open, revealing the smiling face of the student council's vice president.

"_Fuku-shachou_!" said Miku, standing abruptly from her seat.

"Hi, guys. No need to be so formal Hatsune-san," greeted the auburn-haired girl. Mayu waved back enthusiastically. Piko regarded the ginger with a polite smile.

"Oh, sorry," mumbled Miku, quietly regaining her seat.

"You also don't have to apologize," said Piko.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…again."

"Miku-chama is so cuuuute," Mayu squealed.

"What brings you here, Akita-san?" said Piko, turning to the visitor.

Her hand started rubbing the back of her head. "Actually, I need a favor from you guys, not with the council though," she replied shyly. "The others are busy with training and we're moving some equipment around. I was wondering if you guys could help out, if that's okay."

"We'll do it, Akita-san," Miku said.

"It doesn't have to be all three of you. I only need two set of hands."

"If that's the case, then Mayu-san and I'll gladly assist," offered Piko. "Miku-san, you stay here. You've done enough already."

"I agree, Hatsune-san. You work too hard," added Neru.

"But I want to spend more time with Miku-chama," protested Mayu.

Miku stood up. "No, I insist—"

The ashen-haired male moved to grab Mayu by her collar. "We're going Mayu-san," he declared.

"Butbutbutbut," Mayu stammered as she was dragged away.

When the girl started thrashing, he whispered something in her ear. "You don't want Miku to get tired, don't you?" he said.

Miku fidgeted, trying to get their attention. She caught Piko's eye and felt time…stop.

She gazed into his magnificent eyes, gasping to catch her breath. They were her favorite feature of his, one colored a striking blue and the other an emerald green. From afar, she imagined them to have those little specks of cerulean she observed during their time being seatmates. His eyebrows raised in recognition and he beamed at Miku before disappearing in the hallway.

"I guess I'll be off then," said Neru, snapping Miku out of her trance.

"Oh, okay," uttered Miku, blinking rapidly. Neru gave her a knowing smile, which confused Miku, and followed the other two.

Now, all alone and with some spare time in her hands, Miku decided to rewrite the minutes of their meeting. Most clubs were just starting their activities around this time and her club decided not to meet up today. She usually did this upon arriving home, but it was still too early for her to come home. This was productive, she thought. After all, it was best to write her report while her memory was still fresh. Besides, why put it off when she can finish it five days early?  
At least, when she comes home, she can start her homework early.

In the ringing silence, her mind kept wandering to a certain hetero-chromatic male. She thought back to the time they first talked to each other. It was the first day of school. They were both lost and, as luck would have it, were in same class, so they decided to find their classroom together.  
She remembered being sad that their journey to their classroom was the end of their time together. She thought he seemed like a really nice guy and wanted him to be her friend. When the time for drawing up lots came up, she secretly wished to be Piko's seatmate. And, they did.

Not long after, they became familiar with each other. They greeted each other before and after class. They often walked together to the vending machine during lunch. They became close by helping each other in studying. Well, she helped him out, but Miku was glad to have a chance to spend time with him, though Piko didn't require much help. After all, he ranked second then and during the past midterms.

As time went by, Miku's feelings for Piko became harder to ignore. She began contemplating about confessing. She thought about it all the time. There were a lot of times when they were alone together. She would muster up all her courage, trying to be spontaneous for once. And every time, she chickened out.

Oh, how Miku regretted it now. She lost her opportunity. Now, she was stuck in an arranged marriage with zero chances of being together with Piko.

All because of that infuriating blonde.

"Hello, lover," whispered a low sultry voice directly to Miku's ear.

She almost jolted out of her seat, now experiencing her second cardiac arrest within 24 hours.

The warm breath sullying her one ear made Miku shudder, wanting very much to sanitize it from its owner's foul bacteria.

The voice snickered in all wickedness. It was a voice Miku could recognize anywhere.

You evil bastard…

Wanting to give him a piece of her mind, Miku's head turned, drawing in a breath through her mouth to scream, yell, and shout—  
—but the words died in her throat.

His insufferable face, in turn, drained of its ill-mannered humor, the ever-so-present smirk fading along with it.

Miku's grip on her pen weakened, its ungraceful flop on the table the only sound resonating in the whole room.

There they were. Leaning in from behind her, his face was angled approximately centimeters away from her. They were so close they practically breathed each other's air.

Her wide eyes stared at his equally shocked pale sapphire ones, neither of them desiring to break contact.

Miku felt panic clamber up her chest as she saw Len's striking gaze lowering to her lips

* * *

_**End of chapter notes:**_

_Student council: After doing a little research, I found varied information about the subject. Apparently, Japanese schools are highly organized with a definite hierarchy to them. Unlike in manga and anime, the student council does not have absolute power over everything. In general, they are put in charge for stuff like festivals and other school events such as camping trips or school assemblies. There's a lot of information on the net so I'll stop here, haha._

_Class representative: I've read that there are some schools in Japan which don't have a class prefect. To those who do, the class representative 'system' varies. Some changes class reps every day. Other schools choose by selecting the top-ranking student. One mentioned they elect their class prefects, one male and one female, and was a separate entity from the student council (which is what I decided to go with). Their general tasks are to keep order when the teacher's not around, to clean the blackboard between lectures, lead the greetings before and after class, and assist the teacher in bringing stuff, among other things._

_O-soji – It roughly translates to 'the big cleanup'. O-soji is a ritual performed at the end of the year, symbolizing the fresh start to a new year. Japanese schools teach this tradition at school. After class, students are assigned certain tasks in cleaning like sweeping, emptying trash bins, cleaning restroom, etc._

_Sensei – a pretty common word in manga and anime. It is Japanese for 'teacher'._

_Kōhai – It is the term used to describe a person younger than you or a someone in a lower-class than you are, like a protégé. While senpai may be akin to a 'senior', kōhai may be considered as a 'junior'._

_Fuku-shachō – the Japanese word for 'vice president'._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **I'm no good when it comes to lengthy chapters - it's the reason why this chapter took so long. I invite you check my profile for updates (where I'll constantly post what's up and stuff). Thanks for the reviews and alerts, though I know it's not that many...still. I'm glad to know that there are readers who enjoy my story. (:_

_Special thanks to YuriAllDahWay for being an AMAZING beta-reader! I can't remember how many times I've said 'thanks'. U DA BEST._

_I know how off-ing it is for a writer to say this, but I hope you leave a review! Tell me what you think about this chappie c:_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miss-goody-two-shoes wife pack**

* * *

Her eyes widened in realization. His face had _that_ look. His eyes were trance-like, fixated on one thing only—her lips. Feeling like she was reliving a TV drama, Miku was absolutely sure he would lean in and kiss her. This was the part where the heroine to bat her eyes and part her lips, awaiting that blissful kiss. But this was Kagamine Len, who hates her as much as she despises him. Besides, they were not protagonists in a love story. Given that fact, surely he won't…?

But what if he does?

Miku shut her eyes, her forehead wrinkling in fear. What if he did kiss her? What would she do? Sure, this guy made her life miserable for as long as she could remember, but the guy was now her fiancée and somehow made things more complicated. In situations like this, among the most rational thing for any living person to do was to either flee, scramble away, or reject him. However, a scattered mind and mixed emotions, coupled with a panicked heart, was not a good combination for her. Instead, her body froze.

All Hatsune Miku could do now was wait in agony for the inevitable, leaving Len to do his bidding. The anticipation was making her stomach feel all sorts of funny. And that was when Len flicked his finger on Miku's forehead.

Hard.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, nursing the aching spot on her forehead in reflex. She winced at the contact.

"Idiot," Len ridiculed. He was now a good distance away on her left side. He must have moved from behind her while her eyes were still shut. His face had a look of both disgust and sadistic glee which only he can pull off. "Whad'ya think I was gonna do, huh?"

Miku blinked back to reality. With her feelings still in a jumble from earlier, she felt like crying. It was classic Len: leading her on and hurting her in the end. He played her. She felt like a fool for feeling panicked in the first place.

Knowing that the blonde will rejoice at her vulnerability, she decided she was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. With a light sniffle, she held back her tears and scowled at the male. "You evil jerk…I hate you," said Miku.

"Please…" replied Len, rolling his eyes. "Need I remind you of our special time together?"

Special time together? Was he talking about that night? Her eyes narrowed further, the glisten of tears gone. "I don't remember anything about it," denied Miku. Wait, was it still considered as denying when it's the truth?

"You're lying," Len spat, glaring back at her, his features turning dark as he leaned closer to her.

"No, I'm not," said Miku, backing away from the male. Kami only knows what will happen if they get too close. She chastised herself. 'A kiss, really?!'

Len slammed his hand on the table, hard enough to shake her pen. "Don't lie to me," he said in a deep voice.

Lucky for Miku, this type of behavior was an everyday occurrence to her. Finally, she thought, she can get a hold of the situation, get a grip of her emotions. Intimidation tactics were a common characteristic among the school's troublemakers. What happened that morning with the trio from Haku's class were a natural occurrence. "What are you doing here?" said Miku, looking coolly at the male.

Len was silent, boring his eyes at a composed Miku, hoping to tick her off. It went on for a while – Len scrutinizing; Miku sitting pretty. When he saw she was not the slightest bit affected, he begrudgingly reached in his pocket and pulled out a yellow sheet, holding it between two fingers. The yellow sheet that Miku gave him this morning.

Disciplinary measures for violating the rules and regulations vary depending on each case, but they usually come in the form of a specific time of volunteer work such as cleaning, moving equipment, helping some school clubs, and so on. During that time, the violators are supervised by their classroom representative where their work is decided by their supervisor. Any task, as long as it follows a list of specific guidelines, is allowed. The hours when he/she may complete her required repentance, however, depend on the violator, given that individual finishes those hours within the term.

One of the main objectives of the disciplinary committee is to organize this work. Any report regarding rule violations, delinquency and harmful behavior is first handed to them. When a certain case is dire enough, the disciplinary committee raises the matter to the student council to discuss appropriate action. This system provides a glimpse the real world for the students when they come out to the world by learning through experience and character development. However, extreme cases, when circumstances are beyond the comprehension of students, are handed over to the adults, the school's faculty. There have been several cases which have called the attention of the student council, but rare are cases processed by an adult.

Len's case was special, one that required the supervision of the disciplinary committee itself. The task of overseeing disciplinary measures usually falls under the class prefect's hands, but when a certain student bailed enough times, the job is then surrendered to any member of the disciplinary committee. His name was one of the handful of names the committee kept track of. These students were known for their trouble-making in and out of school. Miku familiarized herself with the blonde's activities, not that she cared. She treated the other students with the same attitude. It did not hurt to do one's job thoroughly, even if he was the only case to advance to the student council meetings. Among the endless list of offenses, one particular report that intrigued her was Len's failing to report to his class prefect for the entire term. It begged to ask the question: Why would he start now?

Miku picked the yellow sheet from his fingers, giving the blonde a wary eye. "You want to start now?" she asked, not bothering to hide the tone of disbelief in her voice. Was it because she was in the disciplinary committee?

"Duh," grunted Len matter-of-factly.

Miku stared at him, waiting for a proper answer.

"I mean, yes, freaking dammit!"

"Oh no," groaned Miku to herself. Yes? Did he just say yes? She threw her head back, doubling over in defeat, asking Kami-sama why. It was obvious: he was out to torment her.

Was it foolish of her to assume, even for the tiniest bit, that he would go easy on her because they will get married in the future?

"Where are your four other underlings?" asked Len, eyeing the room.

It's possible, in a another galaxy maybe.

"The only available member of the disciplinary committee is in this room," she said, silently wishing that he would just leave. There was no way Miku would willingly spend time alone with him and she expected him to feel the same way. "The others went to their clubs and some of us helped the vice president."

"Even the little dwarf who keeps chasing your tail like a dog?" he queried.

"Mayu is not—!" Miku was quick to defend her friend, but held her tongue at the last moment. "If you are pertaining to Mayu-san, I must have you know that she is on an errand with Piko-san," she calmly informed him. She also wanted to correct him that saying "little dwarf" was redundant, but that would only rile him up.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then," he said, shrugging.

Miku could not believe what she just heard. She examined him for any indication, anything that would show that this was all another prank, and saw nothing. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, his head tilted as if bored, his sharp features outwardly expressing his growing impatience. Len raised an eyebrow, as if to say: you believe me, yet?

Miku chewed on her lip, still skeptical of the male. "You've been skipping for the whole term…Why now?" she asked, hoping he would change his mind.

Len's eyes narrowed, becoming hostile in a blink of an eye. "It's none of your business," he said, surprising Miku.

Miku tried to school her expression, refusing to let him see her puzzlement with the sudden outburst. Wasn't he out here to torture her again with another prank up his sleeve? "You're seriously doing this? With me?" She pointed a finger to herself for emphasis.

Len gritted his teeth, indicating that his patience had already reached its limit. "You're wasting my time," Len said as he turned away, sounding annoyed. Miku watched as he swaggered to the door and stepped outside. His head peeked in, his unruly golden bangs turning stiffly upwards from the way he angled his head. "Are you gonna do your goddarn job or not?"

Miku just sat there, confused as hell.

…

…

…

"O-oi! Where do you think you're going? I haven't even agreed—! I haven't given you your assignment yet! Wait!" stammered Miku seconds later, scrambling to gather her things. She hurried to catch up to the male, who continued his pace whilst ignoring her.

* * *

"Did you find him?" a green-haired female snapped, crossing her arms in impatience. A red bandana was tied around her neck, giving off a rebellious vibe. She was talking with two other girls in the hallway, both of whom seemed as intimidating as her. The group occasionally sneered at any passerby who dared to meet them in the eye. Even though she was the shortest out of the three, it was clear that Gumi held an air superiority over the two.

"No," answered one girl who wore a face mask under her chin.

"Where the hell is he?!" Gumi demanded. More of growled, really.

"Calm down,_ ane-go_. He's around here somewhere," said the other girl with artificial blonde hair.

"Well, we've looked everywhere. We've freaking ask everyone we know. We even asked the darned bars where he hangs out. I freaking went to every place in the school freaking building. He still hasn't been answering my calls or replying to be goddarn texts. I just want to beat the hell out of someone already!"

"Maybe he went home already," IA, the bleach blonde, innocently suggested. Gumi's head snapped in an instant, her eyes glinting with murder. Behind the short female, Miki, the girl with the facemask, was giving IA a 'cut it out' sign with her arms. Panicked, IA held her hands up in defense, "W-what I meant was we're not going to give up u-until we find him, _ane-san_!"

From a distance, the trio heard a faint snicker, catching their attention. "Or maybe he's getting away from you…crazy girl."

Ears perking up, Gumi scanned the hall. Any student that littered in the area was long gone, except for one. The remaining student was cleaning the sliding windows between the classroom and the hallway, about a few meters away from their location. In a snap of a finger, she stormed off to guy before IA and Miki could stop her. Gumi wasted no time, seizing the guy by the collar and pulling him down to her height.

"Watcha said there, punk?" she snarled, her murderous eyes boring into the boy, who did not bother to struggle against her hold. His distinct features were bleached hair. While IA's hair was on the pale side, his had a yellowish tinge.

"What's it to ya, crazy girl?" the bleach-haired guy sneered, challenging Gumi.

To the green-haired girl's opposite sides were Miki and IA, both gaping dumbfounded. Their ane-san deserved to be treated with respect and fear.

Gumi bared her teeth hostilely. "Say 'crazy girl' again. I dare you," she threatened.

"Yeah, punk," taunted IA, looking down at the male

"Come on, say it!" shouted Miki, crossing her arms.

Without breaking eye contact, the male said: "Crazy girl."

IA raised her hand, ready to hit his face with her palm. "How dare you!"

Miki bared her fists as she pushed back her sleeve. "You didn't…"

"Why you…" Gumi growled through gritted teeth.

_CLAP! CLAP!_ "What seems to be the problem here?" a voice called out, halting the start of what appeared to be a good ol' delinquent brawl. He stood under the doorway of the adjacent classroom, looking as if he just came out.

The bleach blonde, taking advantage of Gumi's momentary distraction, backed away, freeing himself from her clutches. For a someone that short, she had quite a grip. "It's not my fault!" he quickly denied, pointing a finger to each girl, "These three biatches here grabbed me out of nowhere!"

Gumi's empty hand formed a fist. "You were asking for it, punk! Why I—"

"Now, now," the intervening student said. He slowly approached their group with his hands up in an attempt to calm down the group. "Violence is not the solution."

"Not your business, _pinkie_," Gumi growled, never taking her eyes off the bleach blonde male.

"Yeah," supported IA, blocking the bleach blonde's way, in case he planned to escape.

"Get outta here,_ pink_" threatened Miki, blocking the now trapped male from the pinkie.

The other male swifly sidestepped the face-masked girl. "I'm sorry to say that Yuu-san is very much my business. I'm his current monitor for today's _o-soji_."

While it momentarily baffled the three females why the some student had to monitor the bleach blonde, 'Yuu' as the pinkie called him, after the actual after-school clean-up, they quickly tossed aside the thought when Yuu smirked.

"You heard him," he said, turning his nose up.

Gumi's temple twitched. The nerve on her forehead looked ready to pop.

"Are you deaf, pink? Piss off," Miki taunted, stepping in front of the pink-haired male again.

Another student appeared in the hallway. She was frantic, unwittingly interrupting their current exchange. "Yuuma-san," she called out in a squeaky voice. "Don't leave me alone in there with…" she cried, trailing off as soon as she saw the scene out in the hall.

* * *

"I'm freaking bored."

'Ignore him,' Miku told herself.

"Oi, are you ignoring me?"

She pursed her lips, her face stoic. 'I'll pretend I didn't hear him.'

"How long do I have to do this?"

Now, that was a question she struggled with, when the answer was right in front her, atop the other paperwork on her lap. Having left the disciplinary committee's headquarters in a haste, she forgot to bring some items which could have provided some distraction, much to her chagrin. How she regretted lacking the forethought of at least grabbing a book or her phone. In a state of panic, she grabbed the first thing in front of her, the rewritten narrative, which was now finished and neatly arranged on her lap. Now, all that's left is to report it to the council. Logically speaking, running back to the committee room was the appropriate action, but Hatsune Miku, head of the disciplinary committee, was not like that. She couldn't just leave the bastard alone to go back inside. She was on-duty for crying out loud, and leaving her job to tend to her selfish demands was irresponsible. Now, she settled on her current distraction: analyzing every little detail on the Kagamine's daily time sheet.

On the yellow little paper, written in ink was his required time.

Miku was certain that the blonde knew he had forty hours of duty.. Surely, he read the little thing; otherwise, he wouldn't sneak in the disciplinary committee's room, thinking that he could get rid of his punishment with just one session. It was not going to be that easy.

Or maybe he was not aware of it? Maybe it was exactly that thinking that drove him here in the first place?

Leaving his question out in the air like that felt oddly like ignoring a teacher asking a question. What a sin it would be a if she didn't raise her hand to resolve it.

"You have thirty-eight hours and forty-five minutes left," Miku answered promptly without looking at the male.

"Know-it-all," he taunted.

'Ignore him', Miku told herself. 'He's just trying to rile you up.'

Earlier in the school building, she fully expected him to be mean or tell her to piss off. As she jogged to catch up with his swaggering figure, step by step, she already steeled herself for that kind of reaction. However, to her surprise, he silently listened to her instructions and lagged behind her as she proceeded to walk, silent as he followed her to their destination. Well, not that much quiet. With a couple of grunts, scowling, and unpleasant faces, they managed to make it to their destination peacefully. And that was it, but it not enough to let her guard down for the past one and a half hours.

From a safe distance, the Kagamine delinquent was handling a broom, scraping the dirt away from the pebbled floor, and clad only in his sweat-stained red undershirt, his pants rolled up to his knees. His dress shirt hung on one of the nearby pool platforms, his shoes and socks laid carelessly beside it. He would occasionally dump the said broom in a tin bucket not too far from him. Glancing at him for a second, Miku saw him pause right then to wipe a sweat that ran from his temple, the tips of his dark gold bangs sticking to his forehead being brushed aside with the gesture. A water-hose rested on the ground near his bare feet, which he now picked up and released the nozzle to wash away the gray-colored water. Miku, on the other hand, sat on the bench closest to the entryway, with Len somewhere along the 10-feet distance between the pool and the benches and very far from her position. Behind him was the Olympic-sized pool, drained of water and cleared of moss and grime in preparation for the pool season. The disciplinary committee head tasked the troublemaker with washing the pool's floor area. So far, half of the entire surface has been cleaned for the past period.

Alongside the school's countless sports facilities, the pool area was located behind the main building. Miku choose the area because it was almost pool season. Moreover, their school lacked a swimming club to utilize it as well as provide maintenance after it. From the main campus area, the closest route to the facility was through the main building's back entrance, beyond a grass field around the size of a basketball court. It was not very far, only taking a five-minute walk in average. It had its own locker room directly next to the entryway; a showering area at the farthest side from the entrance, both indoor and outdoor; a wire fence surrounding it, as other sport facilities do (except for the gymnasium, clearly); and, benches lined up against the fences, which were always filled to the brim with people on special events.

Miku observed his perspiring skin and uneven breathing, thinking that Len might be exhausted from all the work. At least, the delinquent was earnest in his labor, diligently scraping the filth for the past hour. As a reward, she considered going back inside to fetch him water when he opened his mouth.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Len barked, snapping Miku out of her thoughts.

Well, so much for that.

Miku quickly averted her eyes, feigning a look at her watch to check the time. Truth be told, she was getting a bit bored. She drummed her fingers against her knee, her hands itching for a textbook. Without any distraction, her mind was free to roam to uncomfortable topics – topics she had been avoiding for the past few days.

It was too much to process. First, she blacked out. Second, she woke up unsure if her virtues were still intact in the bed of the guy she least expected to lose it to. Third, she was forcefully engaged to him, which would have been somewhat tolerable if the guy was not Kagamine Len, the bane of her existence. In a matter of two days, so much has happened and poor her could not cope. For the entire week, Miku went to extremes to ensure her brain would not linger to thoughts regarding that night. She purposely hoarded any work to busy herself. She studied far beyond what was needed for the month. She eliminated anything that would remind her of that weekend. In fact, this afternoon was the most time she spent with her husband-to-be in the past couple of days. She knew she was just avoiding the problem. She also knew that doing so would not make her dilemmas disappear. It was the reason why she had been acting out of character lately, especially towards her husband-to-be.

Miku had never been so unprepared in her entire life, but the inevitable came eventually. Of all the days of the week Miku did her rounds, of all the violators she had to supervise, and of all the guys she could get married to in the world, it had to be him. Fate was mocking her, she thought. The boy who ridiculed her, played with her, bullied her, and went out of his way to make her life miserable was betrothed to her—all because of a night she couldn't even remember!

All Miku could do was sigh in defeat. "I can't believe I'm getting married to this guy," she said aloud, bringing a palm to her face.

"Well, it's not like I wanted the miss-goody-two-shoes-wife pack," Len retorted, startling Miku.

Before she could stop herself, she snapped, "Who wants to have evil, disgusting scalawag like you?"

Len stopped scrubbing. "Uh, who was is who threw herself at a certain evil, disgusting scalawag? Because it sure wasn't me."

Miku scoffed. "As if I'd stoop down to your level. Now that I think about it… I think you took advantage of me!" declared the female, her tone raising with each word.

An outraged Len threw away the broom and charged towards her, kicking the bucket aside as he closed the once safe distance between them. "Don't be such a prude!" he spat back. "You know deep down you liked it."

Carefully yet quickly laying the stack of papers on the bench, Miku followed suit. If he was challenging her, there was no way she would back down. Soon, the couple stood in the middle of the wet pebbled floor, puffing their chests out, scowling at each other.

Miku racked her brain for something, anything really, to say, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly.

Len noticed the movement, a smirk forming on his lips. "I'm right…aren't I?"

Without any concrete evidence to support her, she cannot fully confront him. What could she had done to lose her memory like that? "Alright, Kagamine," she said before she started doubting herself. Miku needed all the guts she had to confront the male. She pointed a finger at him. "I don't know if I willingly did the things you insinuated I did. I don't even know if I should believe you or not…but you will tell me what happened that night!"

Looking up in thought, Len tapped his finger against his chin. "Hmm…let me think—no."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to. Simple as that."

"As your fiancée, I have every right to know!" screeched Miku, jabbing her finger at his chest with every syllable.

"Stop that!" roared Len, swatting her hand aside.

Miku fought back, jabbing her finger even harder. "Tell me what happened that night!"

"Not gonna."

"Tell me!"

"I already told you—no."

"I command you to tell me!"

"Or what?"

* * *

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, the student wordlessly absorbed the scene in front of her. There were three _yankii_-looking girls. Closest to the her was a scarlet-haired girl with a face mask under her chin, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a skirt that covered her entire legs, giving Yuuma a dirty look. She appeared to be blocking Yuuma from the other two of them who had Yuu cornered against the wall. One girl had bleach blonde hair and wore her uniform two sizes too small, the whole tight blouse and rolled-up skirt thing on point. She was standing at Yuu's left side. The shorter girl had light green hair and looked like your average high school girl except for her red bandana hanging around her neck, her rolled-up sleeves, and her unkempt red collar ribbon. She stood in front of Yuu, who was currently glaring daggers at her. Out of the three, she—the infamous Nakajima Gumi—was the scariest looking. Any onlooker would know better than to interrupt and proceed down the hall as if nothing had happened, but Haku couldn't decide which was worse: alone in a classroom with two scary delinquents, or outside with Yuuma and double the number of scary delinquents.

Miki was the first to notice the white-haired class prefect. "Oi! You there!" she called out, craning her head.

"Y-yes!" answered Haku, averting her eyes.

"Tell your Yuuma to butt out or—*_CRACK! CRACK!_*" She popped her knuckles.

"Yuuma-san!" a petrified Haku cried.

Yuuma, the pink-haired male, however, was solely focused on getting Yuu out of trouble. "Hey," he said, calling out to Gumi, "You don't want to prove him right, do you?"

Yuu's eyes narrowed. "The whole school already knows this biatch is craz—"

"Yuu-san," Yuuma said, immediately cutting off the other guy.

"What?! I'm not lying!"

IA grabbed of Yuu's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Gumi brought her arm back, ready to punch the heck out of the male.

Yuuma hastily reached his arm over Miki's shoulder to catch Gumi's attention, making a 'stop' gesture with his hand. "Come inside for a bit, Yuu-san. I promise Hatsune-san will not hear anything about this," he said.

"What the heck are you doing?" Miki exclaimed, trying to push the male off of her.

'Smart thinking, Yuuma-san!' Haku thought, mentally cheering him on.

"Hold on a minute, punk, you're not getting away that easy!" Gumi protested as IA slammed Yuu against the wall.

"I heard you were looking for someone, perhaps Haku and I can help," Yuuma interjected, panic lacing his voice.

'NOOOOOO!' Haku thought in despair.

As IA held off the fidgeting Yuu, the infamous _yankee_ paused. Yuuma held his breath as he watched her think, jerking her fist and pausing for quite some time, looking indecisive. Miki was still pushing him back so he retreated with a small step back. Grunting, the redhead then hit his reaching arm with her shoulder. He quickly retracted his arm. Finally, without breaking her stare, Gumi lowered her fist, jerking her head to IA, who then released the bleach blonde boy.

Assaulting the Yuu fellow in the middle of the hall was probably not the best course of action, she thought. After all, she was not crazy; she just had a temper.

She would not had been on edge if only he just replied to her texts…

"Back off, pinkie!" Miki said.

Gumi gave the scarlet-haired girl a murderous look, telling her to shut up.

Yuuma saw that he was getting through to their leader. Stepping to the side, he entered their circle. "Besides, you have plenty of time to settle your business after today," he suggested, as he carefully moved, grateful that the girl with the facemask was not pushing him back but, instead, stepped away. Though, he inwardly hoped no fight would occur after this exchange. Of course, he believed violence was not the solution. Another brawl in the campus would only mean more work on the disciplinary committee's plate; he marveled at their performance, how they managed to maintain outstanding class standings despite the amount of work they had.

After giving Yuu one final glare, Gumi pushed the boy to Yuuma, who looked like his eyes were ready to pop out. The blonde-haired boy, thankfully, kept his mouth closed, rolling his shoulders, and chose to scowl at the green-haired girl. "Yes, I'm looking for someone, to answer your goddarn question," she said in a scathing voice.

The pink-haired male did not miss the wary eye Gumi gave the bleach-haired male. "Yuu-san, if you please?" he said with a polite smile, gesturing to the door behind Haku. His partner was silently watching everything, hesitant to leave Yuuma's presence. "Look out for them, Haku," he told his companion.

"But you said…" Haku started.

"I'll be there in a moment," Yuuma promised, giving Haku a reassuring smile. Haku looked reluctant to go, not wanting to be alone with three scary boys, but she eventually went in after Yuu. Between them, the pink-haired prefect had more guts than her—or had all of the guts, really—to talk to Nakajima Gumi. Moreover, as a class representative, she had a duty to fulfill.

Gumi assessed the pink-haired male with critical squinted eyes. In normal circumstances, she would have scorned at his lending hand. She didn't need help, especially from annoying prudes who call themselves class representatives. She did not like asking for help, period. It weighed heavy on her. She may not have the best reputation, but she _always_ returned favors; that's why she would rather beat up information out of someone. While torturing seemed the most plausible option, it required patience, something she lacked at the moment. Right now, her options were limited, and, darn it, she was close to desperate. Besides, the pinkie appeared willing enough to answer her questions, most probably so the male could go on his class duties. Ugh, stupid self-righteous class reps.

Still rather skeptic of the male, Gumi crossed her arms defensively. "I don't owe you nothing, got it?" she barked.

"Fire away," said Yuuma, nodding his head.

"Or. Else," Gumi hissed.

The male nodded his head, patiently waiting for her question.

"Have you seen Kagamine Len this afternoon?" Gumi finally asked.

Yuuma tapped his chin in thought, examining the ceiling as he did. "Hmm, I think I saw him about an hour ago headed to the pool area."

"'S that all?"

"Yes. Wait, um…no. I think some girl was chasing after him."

* * *

Miku racked her brain for something, anything, and came up with nothing – she had absolutely nothing she can use against him. Though if she did, she knew she could not bring herself use it, even if it's against Len. Blackmail just did not sit well with her. However, for a load of reasons, mostly for her sanity's sake, she _needed_ leverage. She had to know what happened that night.

Without breaking her stare, Miku shifted slightly to stand properly in the hopes of fooling him into thinking she had something up her sleeve. She narrowed her eyes defiantly, knowing full well she had nothing to say.

Alas, the male had known her since they could start counting (or maybe even before that), meaning he can read her as easy as reading hiragana. It showed on his features: the way his eyes glinted, the shape of his smirk, the arch of his eyebrows. He knew he won. To him, she was harmless. In fact, it was Len who had something she did not: the knowledge of what happened that night, the night that changed everything.

"Tell me," Miku pressed.

"No," Len answered immediately.

Miku narrowed her stare, almost squinting, aware of how childish she appeared. She couldn't care less; desperation did that to you. Perhaps if she did this, Len would eventually cave.

He only raised a perfectly-shaped golden eyebrow, looking lazily at her. 'Are you serious?' it seemed to say. He was better at this game than she is.

Miku puffed her cheeks, feeling a mixture of defeat, humiliation, and frustration. It was clear that she was not going to achieve anything here and decided to go back to her spot by the benches. Huffing, she quickly turned on her heel, feeling the slickness of the damp floor under her shoes, but she was far too quick and slipped. In the blink of an eye, her foot swung upward. There was a moment of suspension before she felt gravity's nasty, unforgiving pull. Her eyes widened, her arms flailing around to find support, but it was already too late. The next thing she knew, her back hit against the cursed floor with a loud '_thud_!'

"Ow, ow, ow, ow….why the heck did ya have to grab onto me..."

Aside from the pain that came from her backside, she felt a cold dampness creeping up her back. Miku squeaked in surprise, jerking off the curious weight on her chest. She felt her head bump into something hard as she flinched.

"Ow!" she cried out. Her poor little head felt like a basketball dribbling on the floorboards. Propping herself up with one elbow, she brought a hand up to nurse the growing bruise on her forehead, wincing at the contact. Her fingers twitched slightly at the tickling sensation on her knuckles. She put her other hand down to support her aching back, her eyes slowly peeling open.

What she saw were wisps of gold. Whelmed, she dazed at how they glinted, fiery feathers against the setting sky. It took her a moment to notice that they belonged to the male on top of her.

When Miku slipped, she grabbed on the first thing her hand could reach—his red shirt, bringing him down with her. Thankfully, his reflexes were fast enough for him to cushion his weight with his hands, enduring through the fall. His arms took the majority of the damage, having to endure his weight and fall.

Miku watched as the golden-haired boy propped himself properly, with his elbow on one side of her. His other hand carefully pressed his forehead. Something pulled at her arm, which she guessed was his arm. At the same time, she felt a sense of déjà vu. He winced in pain and hissed a dirtier curse as she slowly blinked away the ringing in her head. After a couple of seconds, her eyesight finally returned to normal. Focusing, she was assaulted by the most striking sapphire irises she had ever seen.

He was close, close enough for her to observe his pupils, pitch black, dilating. Blame it on the mild concussion, but, in that moment, she forgot who it was on top of her, who she was, and who they were to each other. Instead, she was mesmerized at her old friend with the golden hair that lit with the sunlight and piercing sapphire eyes. His pale eyelashes were remarkably long, she marvelled. His sharp features, for once, were not contorted into arrogance or malice, which made him look younger, softer, and more…human-like. Up close, Miku had to admit Len was actually good-looking.

She gasped, quite loud at that, realizing what she just thought. Upon the sudden rush of air in her lungs, she wondered why she felt like she was holding her breath. Sure, he was attractive, but not exaggeratingly so that it could catch her breath. Plus, whether the physical appearance of a person were appealing or not was not relevant to her.

His eyes responded at the frail sound, the sharp sapphires overwhelming her. Should she have held her breath longer?

Len blinked one, two, three times. He then looked, not just gaze, but really looked into her, his unreadable eyes searching for something. Miku felt sentient, like he was boring into her soul. Her heart raced. Seconds later, it shifted downwards, pupils slightly expanding. She didn't need to follow his gaze to tell exactly where it was again—her lips.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. Again with the lip-stare thing? Surely, he knew she would not fall for the same trick twice.

"_What if it's not a trick?_" said a voice from the back of her mind.

All of a sudden, Len whacked his forehead against hers, atop the area between the eyes. Miku cried in pain. She felt extra woozy this time around from the earlier collision.

By the time she recovered, the male was already standing up, brushing off dirt from his knees. She did the same, getting on her feet. She felt her backside starting to smart. She tried flexing her backside for additional injuries.

"That's what you get for dragging me down, you clumsy goody two-shoes," Len snarled, his eyes alight with the same ol' malice.

Miku glared daggers at the male both confused and furious. With her feelings in jumble, she carefully went back to her seat—mindful of the wet ground this time around—and tried to contain herself, reprimanding herself for having weird feelings about the male.

Him?

Attractive?

To her?

It was the weekend messing with her mind, she concluded, as she had not allowed herself to process the information yet.

That's what she got for avoiding her problems.

For now, Miku decided it would be best if she gave him the silent treatment for the remainder of the hour. Curse him!

* * *

Glancing at the window, the sky outside was already myriad of varying tones of oranges, pink and blue, marking that the evening was not far behind. The hetero-chromatic male wondered what time it was. He guessed they had been with Neru for at least an hour and a half, sorting out supplies, lugging around some equipment, and organizing the gym's stockroom. When he went to help the vice president, Piko assumed carrying some equipment only lasted no longer than half an hour, tops. He planned to go back to the disciplinary committee room to see Miku on her way out…which would have been the case if the vice president had mentioned she was doing all the cleaning, alone. Naturally, he felt obligated to share the workload. Neru firmly rejected his offer the first time. She said this was her way of paying back to her club, to make up for missing out for the past term due to student council duties. Piko persisted, knowing that Miku would immediately storm off to find whoever needed her help. The image brought a smile to Piko's face.

Piko had been observing Miku for the past week, noticing how hard Miku had been working lately. It would not do to stress her more than she already was. The committee head could use some time to relax. Judging by the time, the hard-working girl probably went home. It was a shame, really. He had wanted to spend more time with her today to ask her how she is, to know what's causing her to work harder these past few days.

Look on the bright side, he told himself, there's always tomorrow.

Piko carried a cardboard box as carefully as he can with his current pace, his forearms supporting its base. He did not trust the box to hold all of whatever was in it (which was probably unused equipment) given its tattered edges. Next to him was Mayu, who carried a smaller and lighter box that looked more worn out than his. They strode through the hall without any rush, making their merry way to the school's storehouse at the back. His companion was humming a cheerful melody, moving her head along with the rhythm of her song, a tune he heard often in malls and coffeehouses.

"Hey, Mayu-san," called Piko, clearing his throat.

Mayu stopped humming. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sure you had other important things to do," Piko started, glancing at the petite female for her reaction. "I just can't leave Akita-san there doing all the work by herself."

"It's okay, Piko-san. I'm sure Miku-chan would've done the same thing you did," answered Mayu, smiling at him.

Piko bowed his head, training his eyes on the cardboard creases, when he felt his cheeks warm. "Y-yeah," he said timidly.

As they turned a corner, Piko and Mayu saw three girls come in through the building's back entrance. The silver-haired boy took did not need to look twice to know that the trio were delinquents. Upon closer inspection, he saw a lime-haired girl with her signature red bandana. There was only one way to and from the school's sports facilities as well as the storehouses and Piko was sure the trio had not come from any of the two aforementioned locations.

As the distance between him and Mayu and the other group was closing, he wondered what business they had at the back. Nothing good, he suspected. It had to be something raucous enough to hide at the back of the school's main building.

"What brings you here Nakajima-san?" Piko asked when the other group was close enough, not bothering with the pleasantries. He was certain the girl also recognized him not only because of his involvement with the disciplinary committee. Nakajima Gumi belonged in the same homeroom as him. The girl in front of him appeared livid, not just the menacing look she pasted on her face during class, when she attended it anyway.

Her emerald eyes looked at his with disdain. "None of your freakin' business, Utatane," spat Gumi, stressing his surname with a certain venom. She turned to pass him, but Piko blocked her path. "Move aside!"

He was used to this sort of delinquent behavior. Time in the disciplinary committee did that to you. "As members of the disciplinary committee, we demand to know," he said.

"What makes you think we did anything, you prissy teacher's pet?" accused Gumi.

"Oh, please," said Mayu in the lively manner only she can pull off. Her features remained jolly but her golden eyes were…different.

"We didn't do no nothing," answered a girl beside Gumi, someone with a facemask.

"You don't want to go by the pool, if I were you," warned the other girl who had bleached blonde hair. Gumi and the face-masked girl gave her a scolding look.

"What happened in the pool area?" asked Piko, noticing the exchange.

"Nothing! Nothing! We're just excited for the summer, that's what," the facemask-ed girl said, her voice trembling a little.

* * *

_**End of chapter notes:**_

_Ane-go/Ane-san \- While 'ane' means 'older sister', the term is generally considered as the term used to refer to the boss Yakuza's wife/mistress. I'm not gonna go into detail about it since it covers a whole other topic. In anime and in this story, the honorific is used to refer to 'respectable elder sister', but, in Japan, it's sorta impolite to use this term in everyday conversations. _

_Yankii \- According to Cracked dot com, it's the 'closest thing Japan has to white trash' (LOL). It's a subculture in Japan that described the style of delinquent students - the whole yellow/orange-colored hair, tacky clothes, smoking, drinking, ill-mannered thing. Yankii girls are sometimes characterized by their excessive use of makeup._


End file.
